A silicon carbide semiconductor device has many advantages such as low power loss and ability to perform an operation at a high temperature as compared with a silicon semiconductor device which is currently mainstream, and has been expected as a next-generation power semiconductor device. In order to seek for a higher breakdown voltage and a low ON resistance of a silicon carbide semiconductor device, various approaches in an aspect of a structure of the device have currently actively been made (see, for example, NPD 1).